It is common practice to prepare patches bearing indicia of various sorts to be sewn onto a garment. Alternatively, indicia may be sewn or painted directly on the garment.
Rassner in U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,261 and Chrisman in U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,690 teach a detachable insignia panel in which the indicia is permanently applied to a fabric panel which is removably attached to a shirt by snaps. Anderson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,133 teaches a transparent garment with pockets inside in which photographs may be inserted for display. Sanchez in U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,981 teaches a flap hingedly applied along one edge to a garment and held to the garment on the other edges by hook-and-loop fastening means. The underside of the opaque flap has indicia fixed thereon for display when the flap is opened. The portion of the garment covered by the flap may also have indicia affixed thereto.
None of the prior art teaches a means of removably displaying on a garment of ordinary fabric a message or image without requiring some special treatment of the indicia such as providing it with fasteners or painting or embroidering it on a panel.